youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinge Binge: Me Millionth Dollar/Transcript
Transcript French Narrator: A slow day at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Squidward and SpongeBob: (screaming) (Mr. Krabs runs to the restroom, explosion) Squidward J. Q. Tentacles: Where’s Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: I’m Mr. Krabs! Squidward: Mr. Krabs is dead. Mr. Krabs: WHAT?! SpongeBob SquarePants: What color is my diarrhea? Mr. Krabs: Blue? (SpongeBob slaps him, and then reverse) Mr. Krabs: F**k! (SpongeBob slaps him multiple times) Squidward: SpongeBob, let me handle this. (Squidward twerks in front of Mr. Krabs, he cries) Eminem: Shakin that **s on the floor... (scene changes to a scene from Just One Bite) Squidward: D*ckhead. Harold: Pardon me? Squidward: Die. (killed) (cuts to a scene from Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy IV, when SpongeBob reaches for Tom's heart with hand, grabs it, and rips it out, making him scream in pain.) (Then the YouTube Poop cuts to a scene from Can You Spare A Dime?) Squidward: Mr. Krabs, can we please go- Mr. Krabs: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH Squidward: But that’s not fair! Mr. Krabs: I can’t hear you! Squidward: DIE! Mr. Krabs: Are you prepared to say that with your d*ck on a stack of Hentai? Squidward: WHAT?! Mr. Krabs: Show me your t*ts. Squidward: Here! Here! Here! See 'em?! (Mr. Krabs is thirsty, and it gets f**ked up) Mr. Krabs: Come to papa. Squidward: Okay, give it to me. Patrick Star: Good morning Krusty- SpongeBob: (with grenade) Die! (Patrick screams, and then the grenade explodes. His head lands next to Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: Patrick, you're fired! (scene changes to a scene from Plankton!) Squidward: Come on, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob sh*ts right at him) Squidward: Come on, Sponge- (The sh*t hits him in the face. He screams) (scene changes to another scene from Plankton!) SpongeBob: Look at it, Squidward. Mr. Krabs' tasty, juicy, scrumptious, warm, p*nis! Squidward: Okay, give it to me. French Narrator: One s*x scene later... Mr. Krabs: Ah, that's better. (Cuts to SpongeBob blowing Squidward's c*ck) Squidward: Heh, heh. SpongeBob: I'm serious, Squidward! Mr. Krabs is a r*tard. Hey, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: What is it, Bob?! SpongeBob: Squidward's father... r*ped him. Mr. Krabs: Yes, I suppose that is rather sad, but Squidward can kill himself during his break! (Cut to Squidward opening up a bathroom stall. SpongeBob holds out a pile of sh*t.) SpongeBob: Just smell it. (Scene change) Squidward: Listen, SpongeBob, how long are you prepared to keep this up? (SpongeBob holds a gun in his face) When I die, you stay away from my funeral. (SpongeBob shoots him) (scene changes to a scene from One Krabs Trash where Mr. Krabs goes to a grave in the Floater's Cemetery.) Mr. Krabs: Here lies Squidward's t*sticles. What a baby. (Digs hole) Jackpot! (He has dug up Squidward's corpse) Get back to work, Mr. Squidward. (Squidward screams) (Scene changes to a scene from As Seen On TV where SpongeBob walks into a room and the YouTube Poop cuts to a scene from Nasty Patty where Mr. Krabs is in a hot tub) Mr. Krabs: Join me, boy, or you're fired! SpongeBob: It doesn't seem right... (Starts j*rking off: pulls out a d*ldo and some a*al lube) But it feels so good! (scene changes from Bikini Atoll to a scene from Chocolate With Nuts where Patrick was knocking on Nathiel Waters's House door, and Nathiel answers it.) Nathiel Waters: Hello? Patrick: Let's get naked! (Nathiel Waters slams the door) SpongeBob: Stupid c*nt! (scene changes to a scene from Rock-A-Bye Bivalve) Patrick: I think you're right. If I was a mom...,(the camera draws back to reveal him naked)...this would be kind of shocking. (scene changes to a scene from No Weenies Allowed) Sandra Jennifer Cheeks: Back in Texas, we call ice cream "frozen c*ck s*x". Lou: Woo! (scene changes to a scene from Pranks a Lot) Sandy: I thought I left that glass of p*nis juice on the table. And since when did I acquire all these portraits of d*cks? (scene changes to a scene from Rock-A-Bye Bivalve) SpongeBob: You can have this, buddy. 'Cause all I need is the entertainment section! (Holds up c*ndom) (scene changes to a scene from Idiot Box) Squidward: Perhaps I can watch a little gay p*rn! (Turns it on) TV: You're watching the old black c*cks channel! (It starts playing. Squidward starts j*rking himself off) (scene changes to a scene from Chocolate With Nuts) SpongeBob and Patrick: C*m! Lol! (scene changes to a scene from Idiot Box) Squidward: I have more c*m in one t*sticle than you two have in your whole p*nis. (SpongeBob and Patrick duck inside the box, then start getting it on) Squidward: I'll show them! (Scene change) Squidward: (Holds up "God Hates F*gs" T-shirt) Why haven't I worn this yet? (scene change) SpongeBob: Here you go! I made it special! (The soup reads "Eat A*s". Squidward slaps it away) (Scene change) SpongeBob: (sniffs) I think I'd better call the doctor. Because I've got diarrhea! (Cut to a bathroom stall) SpongeBob: How does this keep happening?! (scene change) Squidward: Can I take your order? Fish: How 'bout the f*reskin? Squidward: I hate you! Fish: Er, what? Mr. Krabs: Get out! (sighs) Me- (scene change) Mr. Krabs: Come on me, Squidward! Squidward: No. Mr. Krabs: Then I guess I have no choice but to f*ck you! Squidward: What makes you think he'll come?! Mr. Krabs: Oh, he'll come. (P*rn starts playing. SpongeBob and Squidward freak out. Mr. Krabs leaps into the air and lands in front of Fred.) Fred The Fish: Rev up those fryers! (Scene change) Sheldon J. Plankton: SpongeBob, how do you like my steamy a*s? (Cut to outside the C*m Bucket) SpongeBob: Wow! Plankton: Come to papa! Yes... YES! SpongeBob: (Starts singing) (scene change) Squidward: Should I have the spaghetti, or the turkey? Magic Conch Shell: Spaghetti. Squidward: Oh. Can I have anything to eat? Magic Conch: No. Squidward: Could I have something to eat?! Mario: No. Squidward: Could I have something to eat?! Dr. Robotnik: No! Squidward: Could I have something to eat?! Michael Rosen: No! Squidward: Can't you say anything else but no?! M. Bison: Yes! (Squidward gets p*ssed off and shatters into pieces) (scene change) Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) A monster! SpongeBob: That's not a monster, Mr. Krabs! It's Squidward! (Cut to Squidward licking the ground) Mr. Krabs: Get rid of it! SpongeBob: (Pulls out trowel) Die! (Cut to Bikini Atoll. Squidward is heard screaming) (Scene change) Mr. Krabs: Let me go! (A truck full of d*ldoes pulls up) No! (Cut to a family watching the show, bewildered. The husband turns to the wife, shakes his head, and clicks the TV off.) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants